


O Tannenbaum

by Calminaiel



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Clark, Christmas Fluff, Clark is in High School, Clark is not as innocent as Lex expects, First Time, Fluff, Lex is a schemer, M/M, Seduction, Slash, Top Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: Clark helps out a neighbor by delivering Christmas Trees. Lex is feeling neglected. A half-cocked plan ensues. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been Beta'd and I wrote it all in one day so there may be mistakes. :P Sorry

“Remind me again why you’re spending your long-anticipated Christmas break as a lumberjack?” Lex was leaning passively against his Porsche in the midafternoon sun as Clark heaved a netted, 6-foot Christmas tree onto his shoulder. “Although you’ve certainly managed to evoke images of the celtsmen of yore.”

“Huh?” Clark grunted, trying to maneuver around Lex and his ridiculously expensive car with the tree.

“Oh Clark, don’t tell me you’ve never seen a caber tossing exhibition!” Lex leaned away slightly to avoid a face full of pine needles. “I’ll take you when the Highland Games come to Metropolis. It’s truly a sight to see.”

Clark slid the tree into the back of his father’s pickup and brushed his hands off on his jeans, “What is it?” He said, giving Lex a quick glance as he walked back to the lot to pick up another tree.

“The caber toss? It’s an ancient highland sport. Men would lift up these enormous logs, veritable trees, and flip them over…”

Lex sounded so awed that Clark couldn’t help but laugh, “That’s not all that difficult, Lex…” He shot a glance at his friend and saw that gleam in Lex’s eye that meant he’d missed something, that gleam that always sent a strange jolt of… something… to the pit of his stomach.

“They flip them end over end, Clark, picking them up vertically and flipping them over that way.”  
Clark raised his eyebrows, _what a strange sport…_ he knew without a doubt that he’d be capable of doing that, but for an average person… _a human_ … that would certainly be a feat. “Wow!” He said, sliding the next tree into the truck alongside the first.

“But you never answered my question,” Lex reminded him, “Why are you doing this? Surely the Kent Farm isn’t growing Christmas Trees now.”

Clark laughed and wiped his forehead, _can’t forget Lex is watching,_ “No, but my dad told Henry that I could help him out.”

“Ah,” Lex said with a knowing smirk, “So you’ve been loaned out.”

Clark scowled, “I’m just helping him get some of the trees from the lot to folks’ houses.”

“So people come here, pick out a tree, and then you deliver it directly to their door?” Lex said, meandering over to the truck and looking at the trees, noticing, for the first time, that they each had a small tag with a name and address on them.

“That’s right.” Clark said, smiling like the good little boy scout helping an elderly woman across the street.

Lex laughed and patted him on the back, noticing off-hand that his flannel shirt was totally dry over his rock-hard shoulder. “Well, I won’t keep you from your delivery route. Will you be coming by the mansion later?” He added, trying to sound casual.

“Sorry, Lex. I’ve got to deliver these until around 9. Then my parents will want me home.” He gave Lex a look that seemed genuinely apologetic, “Maybe sometime after Christmas, once things settle down.”

 _After Christmas?_ Lex felt his heart sink. He’d never much looked forward to holidays in the Luthor household, but he had privately been hoping this year he’d be able to spend some more time with Clark. _Who you know you should be spending less time with… not more…_ “Of course.” He said, trying not to sound as upset as he felt.

“Hey,” Clark said, looking back over his shoulder as he picked up another tree, “If I don’t see you before then, Merry Christmas!”

Lex’s lip twitched a bit as a scheme formed in his mind, “Oh yes, Clark. Merry Christmas.”

 

It was 8:45 when the guard at the gate rang to tell Lex that his Christmas tree had arrived.

“Excellent, send him up. I’ll put it in the study.”

Lex sat back at his desk, he’d changed into a more casual dress shirt and slacks, the shirt a brilliant mauve and the slacks freshly pressed. _You’re simply choosing something comfortable to lounge about the mansion before bed,_ he had told himself, _you’re certainly not dressing up for a high school boy…_

He heard the familiar sounds of Clark’s workboots on the hardwood floors, no heavier than usual, _strange… did he leave the tree in the car?_

A moment later, however, Clark pushed his way past the double doors, his face obscured by a giant Douglas fir.  

“Clark!” Lex greeted him with a grin, “Glad you made it, you can set that up anywhere.”

“You know, Lex, I was pretty surprised to find your name at the bottom of my delivery list.” Clark’s voice had a hint of knowing to it and Lex got the feeling once again that Clark could see right through him. “Well, I got home and noticed that the mansion was lacking a certain… holiday cheer.” He stood and joined Clark in the center of the room, “I think the tree will really liven the place up.”

Clark scoffed and started to pull the netting off the tree, “I hope you have a stand for this…” he said and Lex could tell from his tone that he knew full well that Lex had no such thing.

Lex smiled, “Truth be told, this is my first Christmas tree… I’m afraid I’m rather ignorant when it comes to how to take care of it…”

Clark chuckled, “Well, you should wrap the stump up in a wet sheet or something until you can get a stand.” He laid the tree down in the corner without so much as a grunt and Lex found himself staring, open mouthed as Clark’s muscles rippled beneath his shirt. He managed to compose himself just as Clark straightened up. “They have them at just about every store this time of year.”

Lex nodded, kicking himself for being so stupid. _I should’ve at least looked up what sort of care a Christmas Tre_ e _requires…_ “Well, then why don’t I send someone to go get one, you and I can play a game of pool while we wait?”

Clark shook his head, “I wish I could, Lex, but I’ve still got a few trees left to deliver, and then I’ve really gotta get home, remember?”

Lex sighed, “Right, Clark. I forgot.” He put his hand on Clark’s shoulder, careful, as always, not to linger too long, “I’m sure I’ll see you around.”  
Clark nodded, “See ya, Lex.”

 

***

 

It was just after 8 when Clark stopped by Henry’s lot to let him know he’d finished the last delivery.

“Oh good, Clark! I’m so glad you stopped by! I’m sorry, son, but we’ve got one more delivery. He called it in just after you’d left on your last run. I’d do it myself…” Henry’s voice wheezed every few breaths and Clark briefly wondered how long it would take the poor man to make the delivery himself.

“No, that’s okay, Henry. I don’t mind. Who’s it going to?” Clark smiled and tried not to think about his mom’s face when he came in late for the second night in a row.

“They’re going to the Luthor Mansion.” He said, and Clark’s heart skipped a beat, he wasn’t sure if it was annoyance that Lex would call in an order that late or excitement that he’d get to see the billionaire tonight, after all.

“They?”  
Henry stood aside and gestured at four large firs, all lined up at the edge of the lot.

 _Lex Luthor, you’re a pain in my ass._ Clark thought, but he smiled and began loading the trees on the truck, all the while wishing that Henry would stop hovering so he could get it done at _his own_ pace.

 

When he pulled up in front of the Luthor Mansion for the second night in a row he didn’t bother to ring the bell. “Lex!” he cried, “What are you doing?”  
He made it all the way up to the study before Lex’s voice finally answered, “I don’t understand the question.” He said, smirking from the balcony, “I’m not doing anything.”

“Lex,” Clark sighed, but his eyes fell into the shopping bags by the door, _well, at least he took my advice._

“As you can see,” Lex’s drawling voice echoed in the large study, “I did a little bit of shopping today.”

“I see that. Looks like you bought every Christmas tree stand in Smallville.” Clark couldn’t help but smile. Despite their near-opposite personalities, Lex’s eccentricities somehow made him more endearing,

“I found out the hard way that you miscalculated on the 'every store will have them' assesment.” As he descended the staircase Clark watched Lex’s graceful movements, his long limbs and his smooth skin… _cut it out, Clark, unless you want to burn down the building…_

“Wait, what do you mean?” He asked, hearing Lex’s words a bit late as he tore his eyes away from the man walking down the stairs.

“I had to drive to Grandville for these.” Lex sounded amused rather than annoyed and Clark shrugged.

“I suppose it’s too close to Christmas for the little shops in Smallville to restock.”

“That is one of the few things I miss about Metropolis,” Lex mused, “There’s nothing that can’t be bought in Metropolis… for the right price.”

Clark couldn’t help but suspect Lex was talking about more than merchandise. “Listen, Lex, I’ve been hauling trees around all day…”

“Of course,” Lex shook his head, “Together we’ll be able to get the five of these set up in no time.”

Clark felt his eyes lingering on Lex’s lips longer than they should have, “Okay.” Lex’s grey eyes locked on his and he had to look away as the familiar burning sensation rose to the surface. _Stop thinking about Lex like that!_

“You’ll have to show me how these things work,” Lex said, putting his arm around Clark’s shoulder and guiding him toward the tree stands.

“Oh, well,” Lex’s skin brushed against his neck, “They’re, um, pretty straightforward.” He ducked out from under Lex’s arm and pulled one of the stands out of the giant bag, “put water in the bottom of this, put the tree in… then these bolts get screwed into the trunk…”

Lex smiled, “Really quite ingenious.”

Clark laughed, “You should come see some of our farm tools sometime!”

Lex rolled his eyes, “I have, actually, seen tools before. Just not one of these.”

“Your family didn’t ever put up a Christmas tree?” Clark ventured cautiously.

“My father eschews any sort of festivity.” Lex said with more than a note of bitterness, “After my mother died we didn’t bother with any holidays.”

Clark lowered his gaze, _I can’t imagine growing up like Lex did… he had everything he could want, but at the same time he had practically nothing…_

“But my childhood trauma aside, I appreciate you sticking around to help me set these up, Clark.”

Clark looked up, feeling guilty for bringing up Lex’s past, “Anything for you, Lex.”

As soon as he said it Clark felt the air get sucked out of the room. Lex’s eyes snapped up suddenly and he felt all the blood drain from his face. Just his luck, the blood had found somewhere else to rush to.

“I-“ he stammered, trying to avoid Lex’s piercing stare, “I meant-“ Clark gasped for breath, wondering if this room had always been this small… “I should get home.”

Lex remained still and silent and it was all Clark could do to walk at a normal pace to the door. He sped home as soon as he had made it safely into the hallway, leaving his truck in the driveway of the mansion.

 

Clark slipped back to the mansion at the crack of dawn to get his truck, Lex heard the engine turn over from his bedroom and watched out the window as Clark threw the red pickup into reverse and sped away, without so much as a glance at the castle. _Time to get creative._

He lay back in bed, quite certain he’d be unable to sleep.

 

At noon, Lex placed an order for 9 trees. When Clark arrived an hour later, Lex told him he could leave the trees lying in the driveway and invited him upstirs for some lunch. Clark rolled his eyes, but gratefully accepted the french dip and au jus Lex had had prepared.

“You’re insane. You know that, right?” Clark said, his mouth full of roast beef.

“I figured Henry would give you a pretty short lunch break. Is it so crazy to want to make sure you don’t spend your whole Christmas vacation starving and hauling lumber around Smallville?” Lex took another bite of his own sandwich, he wasn’t hungry, but Clark had insisted he eat, too.

“Well, thanks, Lex.” Clark said with a genuine smile and Lex nodded knowingly.

“Anything for you, Clark.”

The sentence hung in the air, but unlike last night, this time neither of them looked away. Clark stared right back into Lex’s eyes for what felt like eons. Finally, Lex took a calculated risk and slid his leg along Clark’s under the table.

Clark stood up quickly, _as expected,_ but his expression wasn’t one of disgust or anger, but of confusion.

“Clark-”

“Thanks for lunch, Lex. I’ll see you after Christmas!” Clark stumbled out of the room and Lex sat still for a few moments before crossing to the window to watch him drive away.

 

***

 

At 4:30pm, Lex ordered 13 more trees.

When Clark arrived around 5:00 he noticed that the trees he’d delivered the night before had been set up and decorated along the path leading up to the mansion. He rightly guessed that Lex would have dinner waiting, and he was not disappointed. It wasn’t traditional Luthorian fare, however. The large table in the dining room had been converted into a build your own burger bar, complete with bacon, every kind of cheese Clark could think of (and a few more), French fried onions, mushrooms, guacamole…

Lex was standing at the end of the table when he walked in.

“Well?” Lex’s voice was casual, but Clark noticed he was wearing one of his favorite shirts. “Think 13 trees will buy you enough time to join me for dinner?”

Clark shot him a smirk, he was long past trying to fight Lex once he’d made up his mind about something. “You know,” he said, helping himself to a plate and some buns, “There _are_ other people in Smallville who want Christmas trees.”

“Oh, I doubt they’ll be too put out.” Lex said, “I spoke to Henry this morning and told him that I’d gladly cover all expenses if he needs to restock.”

“Of course you did.” Clark chuckled, picking out a medium rare burger and helping himself to as many toppings as he could conceivably fit on his meat-masterpiece. “I don’t understand why you’re doing all this.”

“I’m not out of touch, Clark.” Lex said defensively, “I told you, Christmas has never been much of a time for celebration for me… I was looking forward to spending it, at least in part, with you…”  Clark knew he was blushing, but Lex carried on with only a smirk to acknowledge it. “If this is the only way to do that, and it helps to boost the local economy, I don’t see why it’s any stranger than a local farm boy who has managed to save my life on countless occasions.”

Clark knew his face probably matched his flannel… but he knew Lex was right. _He just doesn’t usually talk about it so openly…_

“So you’ve ordered 22 Christmas trees just so you could see me?” He knew it was risky, laying it out so plainly, the last thing he wanted to do was spook Lex, _just when he finally seems interested in me._

“Not my most elegant scheme, I’ll admit.” Lex conceded, “But it’s accomplished its goal.”

“Yeah…” Clark smiled, sitting beside Lex.

“Well? What do you think?” Lex asked as he took a bite.

“This is amazing, Lex!” Clark said, his mouth still full of burger.

“Charming, Clark. It’s hard to understand why the girls aren’t lining up for a date with Clark Kent.” Clark’s chewing slowed, “But they are, aren’t they…” Lex’s voice had gotten impossibly smoother and Clark found he was having a difficult time swallowing. “All the girls. You could have any one of them…” Lex rose from the table and slowly walked behind Clark, “Chloe, Lana…” he brushed his long fingers across Clark’s shoulders and the contact sent a shiver down Clark’s spine, “But somehow it never seems to work out with the girls?” Clark forced the remaining food down his dry throat. “Why is that?” Lex’s breath ghosted across his ear.

“Lex-” Clark’s voice was unusually quiet, breathy, and, _damn it,_ desperate.

“Tell me, Clark… could it be that you’re not as interested in those girls as you are in… someone else?” Lex stepped away from Clark and he felt the sudden loss so strongly that he gasped.

“Lex, I-” Clark’s eyes were glued to Lex’s body as he watched the older man walk calmly out of the room. _Should I follow him?_ He let his eyes refocus and watched Lex’s skeleton walk down the hallway and into the study. Clark shoved his chair back from the table, following Lex as fast as he could at human speed.

When he walked into the study he found Lex standing at the window across the room, hands in the pockets of his tailored pants, staring out like a priceless marble statue.

“So am I right, Clark?” His voice echoed across the room and Clark nodded, not even thinking about the fact that there was no way Lex couldn’t see him.

He took a few more steps into the room, but just no sooner had his feet touched the rug than the clock downstairs chimed, _5:30, I need to get back!_

“I’m sorry, Lex… I-“ he stuttered, “I really am.”

“But you have to go.” Lex finished his thought for him, still not turning away from the window.

“Henry’s gonna need me… Lex-” Clark took another step forward, but Lex held up a hand.

“Go.” There wasn’t a hint of animosity or irritation in his voice. Instead, that trademark Lexian coolness prevailed. Clark started to say something, but thought better of it, jogging all the way down the the truck, which had been unloaded of all 13 trees while they ate.

He hopped in the pickup, shooting one last glance up at Lex’s silhouette in the window before driving off for the third time that day.

 

***

 

Clark didn’t even look surprised as Lex watched him climb out of the truck this time. It was after dark, almost 9pm, and the back of the pickup was positively filled with Christmas trees. Lex figured the only way to ensure Clark would have time would be to buy up Henry’s remaining stock.

Clark’s footfalls behind him brought him back to the present, “Good evening, Clark.”

“You know, Henry thinks you’re insane.” 

Lex turned to see Clark standing in the doorway of the study. “I think you’ll find that in this town, he’s not alone in that assumption.”

Clark looked so beautiful, Lex couldn’t help but bite his lip as he looked Clark up and down.

“Careful, Lex.” Clark said softly, “People will talk.”

Lex closed the distance between them in record time, “People always talk.” He whispered as he pulled Clark in for a kiss.

Lex felt Clark hesitate for a moment and he suddenly worried he’d made a mistake, misread the signs… but his fears were unfounded, a moment later he felt Clark’s powerful body melt into his own.

Lex moaned softly and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past Clark’s full lips to taste him. His eyes fluttered open to see Clark, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed.  Lex pulled away from the kiss, just for a second. “You’re a miracle, Clark Kent.” He whispered. He turned and retreated back into the mansion, Clark close on his heels. 

Upstairs in Lex's study, Clark’s arms wrapped around his waist and Lex felt himself being pushed back against his desk. He took the hint gladly and hopped up so that he was sitting on the desk. Clark nudged his way between Lex’s legs and he had to fight the urge to thrust up against him.

“You know,” Clark pulled away from the kiss to run his hands over Lex’s chest, “I’m starting to suspect this was your plan all along.” He gave Lex a smirk and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

“It seemed like a reasonable way to go about it.” Lex said, leaning back as his pale, hairless chest was slowly revealed.

“You know, you could always have just taken me out to dinner…” Clark muttered, sliding the expensive Italian dress shirt off Lex’s shoulders.

Lex shivered as the cool air slid over his back, “What can I say, the grand gestures have always come easier to me.” He reached out a hand to help Clark remove his own shirt, but Clark took an unexpected step back. Lex watched, feeling his pants growing tighter as Clark began slowly unbuttoning his own flannel.

 “Well, I like your grand gestures, Lex.” he watched hungrily as Clark’s fingers meticulously worked the buttons, revealing a royal blue t-shirt underneath.

“Clark,” Lex moaned, unable to resist palming his harness through his pants.

“Take it easy, Lex.” Clark warned, dropping his flannel to the floor as he reached over his shoulder to pull his t-shirt off. Even that small gesture raised the hem of his shirt enough for Lex to see his delicious muscles rippling on his abdomen. _Jesus he’s gorgeous._ “You wouldn’t want to come before we even get started.”

“That’s awfully dirty talk from Kansas’ most wholesome farmboy.” Lex teased, _I suspect I’ll come more than once before tonight is over._

“Is that how you like to imagine me, Lex?” Clark said, pulling the shirt over his head. “The innocent virgin? Do you fantasize about teaching me?”

“Clark-” Lex gasped, he couldn’t have answered even if he wanted to.

“I think you’re forgetting my summer in Metropolis.” Clark whispered. “I wasn’t so wholesome then.”

Lex watched in stunned silence as Clark ran his strong hands across his chest, “Take off your pants, Lex.”

“I’ll show you mine-” Lex began, expecting Clark to play coy when it came down to it, but before he even finished speaking, Clark’s hands were dexterously unfastening his belt and sliding the zipper down on his faded jeans.

Clark was now wearing nothing but his boxers (red, of course) and Lex was still gaping at him, sitting stock-still on his desk, shirtless with his hands resting uselessly on his own clothed erection.

“Come on, Lex.” Clark said, taking a step forward, “I thought you were the _experienced_ one. But you look like you could use a hand.”

Lex gasped as Clark’s hands began unfastening his pants, he almost didn’t realize what was happening as Clark lifted him up off the desk to slide them off, effortlessly taking his silk briefs with them. His erection jutted out from his body, a bead of fluid pearling at the tip.

“Mmmm, Lex.” Clark said, tracing a his index finger up Lex’s cock without a care in the world, “is that for me?” he asked coyly, smearing Lex’s precome gently into the tip with his finger.

“I have to say, Clark. This is not at all what I imagined.” Lex managed to choke out.

“Well, Lex. I suppose I’m just full of surprises.” Clark said, sinking to his knees and simultaneously short-circuiting Lex’s brain. “Good surprises, I hope.”

Lex only moaned in response as Clark’s hot mouth engulfed him at once. _He’s inhumanly good at this._ Lex’s mind was whiting out. Clark’s tongue was massaging the underside of his cock as he sucked ruthlessly, causing Lex’s heartrate to skyrocket as he felt himself hurtling toward the end. “Clark! God, your mouth!” he gasped, throwing his head back and gasping as Clark pulled off with a pornographic popping sound.

“I’ve always been obsessed with you, Lex.” He said with a smirk, “Almost as much as you’ve been with me.”

Lex’s eyes snapped open, and Clark punctuated the thought by swallowing Lex’s cock once more, all the way down to the base. Lex could feel Clark’s throat contracting as he swallowed around him and it was all he could do to gasp out a warning. “Jesus, Clark! I’m- I’m-”

Clark looked up at him through his thick, perfect, eyelashes and swallowed once more.

Lex cried out as he came, spilling down Clark’s throat as he collapsed back onto the desk.

“Clark!” he gasped, as Clark let him slip from his lips, wiping his mouth roughly with the back of his hand.

“That was amazing, Lex.” He said with a smile, pulling Lex’s limp body back to a sitting position. “You taste amazing.”

“Well, I was certainly wrong in my assumption that you’d be inexperienced.” Lex moaned, all of the life drained from his body.

“Maybe I’m just a quick learner.” Clark offered.

“Bullshit.” Lex laughed. “You’ve always been a terrible liar, Clark.”

Clark grinned, the hand that wasn’t supporting Lex reached into his boxers and he began stroking himself with slow, languid strokes. “I suppose the question is… how far do you want to go?”

Lex smirked at him, “I don’t know, Clark. So far none of this has gone according to my plan.”

“Lex, when do things ever go according to plan in Smallville?” Clark said with a smile.

“You’re right.” Lex nodded, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Clark’s boxers, “We make our own destiny here.”

Clark smiled, “So, Lex,” he said casually as his cock sprang out of its confinement, “are you a top or a bottom?”

Lex blushed at hearing Clark Kent, of all people, being so blasé about something like gay sex. “Well, Clark,” he smiled, taking his erection in hand, “Much like in business, flexibility is key.”

Clark smirked, “Well, I imagine we’ll see just how flexible you are.”

“You’re like a completely different person tonight, Clark.” He gripped the base of Clark’s cock tightly and the younger man gasped, letting his mask of unwavering confidence falter.

“Is that okay?” he asked, and Lex was relieved to hear the usual Clark-like sincerity in his voice.

“Of course,” he said, leaning in to kiss Clark once more, tasting himself in Clark’s mouth before leaning back to look into his eyes once more. “Everything you are is okay.”

“If it’s okay,” Clark said, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Lex gaped, “It’s more than okay, Clark.” He stroked Clark’s strong jaw with his hand, “are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure.” Clark said.

Lex slipped off the edge of the desk, kneeling down in front of Clark, “Anything for you, Clark.”

He looked at Clark’s thick length in front of him and he took a steadying breath. With one hand around the base, he licked teasingly at the tip, _Clark’s a surprisingly tough act to follow,_ he thought, but he knew what he was doing, and he’d always received very positive reviews in the past. He glanced up at Clark and slid his lips around the tip of his cock, sucking gently as he flicked his tongue against the slit. Clark gasped and one of his hands grasped the back of Lex’s head with a surprising amount of force. He didn’t stop, though. He took in a little more, inch by inch as he relaxed his throat. Above him, Clark was groaning and Lex could feel his fingers flexing against the skin on the back of his head. Lex took these as good signs and sped up his ministrations.

“Yes, Lex! Please!” Clark’s voice was gasping and he suddenly pulled his hand away from Lex’s head. Lex glanced up at him, watching him slip over the edge, his eyes shut as tight as they could go before he came in several long spurts down Lex’s throat, his fists clenching around his own t-shirt desperately as he staggered backward, falling away from Lex and catching himself against one of the pillars in the study. He only stayed upright for a second, though. No sooner had he touched it than the pillar collapsed, breaking apart like a felled tree.

 

Lex gasped, getting to his feet as quickly as he could manage, “Clark!” He shouted, falling on his knees next to Clark, “Clark, are you okay? What happened?” Clark groaned and sat up, completely naked in the rubble of the collapsed pillar.

“I- I don’t know what happened, Lex…” he gasped out, “It just gave out…”

“Yes… I saw…” Lex examined Clark’s body, _not a scratch on him_ , and he sat back on his heels, remembering that he, too, was naked. “Well that was certainly an exciting way to finish.”

“Yeah, if only I’d managed to stick the landing.” Clark groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

“Come now, Clark,” Lex said with a chuckle, gently stroking his cock. It had only just managed to reach full hardness again before the pillar collapsed. “You know you’re indestructible.”

Clark smiled and sat up, cautiously covering Lex’s hand with his own. “So… this little… mishap- it didn’t put you off?”

“Put me off, Clark?” Lex smiled, “You managed to break the mansion with the sheer force of your last orgasm-“

Clark blushed and looked away, a reaction Lex always enjoyed eliciting.

“I can only hope your next one doesn’t bring the whole house down.” He chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. “Although, I suspect we might be more comfortable in my bedroom for this next part.”

Clark nodded, “I think you’re probably right.”

“Well,” Lex said, “most of the staff will have gone home for the night.”

Clark looked up at him, scandalized, “You want us to go all the way to your bedroom, butt-naked?”

“Why, Clark,” Lex smirked, “Just a minute ago you were dropping to your knees and wrapping your lips around my cock…”

“Yeah, but that’s you.” He said with a shy smile, “I don’t mind you seeing me naked… in fact, I like it. But the idea of your father knowing that I was here-”

“Well, trust me, I don’t relish the idea of sharing _this view,_ ” he let his eyes roam slowly over Clark’s body, “with anyone. But my desire to see you lying in my bed outweighs any other worries I might have. Besides, my staff is well compensated to keep their mouths shut around my father.” He watched Clark’s face closely, “But if you’d rather, I can go see if I can find a robe, or we could wait for you to get dressed again.” He sped up the strokes on his cock, “but I’m not sure I’ll be able to wait…”

Clark looked conflicted for a moment before nodding resolutely and getting to his feet. He offered his hand to Lex and for a brief moment Lex was inexplicably reminded of Michelangelo’s Creation of Adam. _He really is like a God._ The moment passed, though, and he gratefully accepted Clark’s hand.

Clark turned to make for the door and Lex grabbed him by the forearm and spun him around, pulling him in for a passionate kiss that left Clark gawking in the middle of the room as he strode confidently out into the deserted hallway.

  
Lex was lying on his bed when Clark finally followed him into the bedroom.  
“Nice of you to join me, Clark.” He said with a smirk, stroking his cock lightly as he laid back against the ornate headboard. “I began to wonder if you’d changed your mind.”

“Changed my mind?” Clark chuckled, “No way.”

“Good.” Lex said, patting the bed next to him, “Because if that offer to fuck you still stands…” he gave Clark a wicked grin.

Clark was on the bed in the blink of an eye, leaning over Lex just like the first time they met. “Kiss me, Lex.”

Lex leaned up into the kiss eagerly. “Won’t your parents worry if you’re not home tonight?” he asked between breaths.

“I called them just after dinner to tell them I was staying at Pete’s place tonight.” Clark said with that classic ‘Clark Smile’.

“You did what?”

“I called them just after dinner. I talked to mom and told her I’d be staying at Pete’s tonight.” He leaned down and kissed Lex again.

“How did you-"

“C’mon, Lex.” He said with a grin, “you were hardly subtle these last few days.”

Lex leaned back and let Clark take over the kiss. _Absolutely full of surprises._ “So I take it the offer still stands?” Lex asked.

“Absolutely, Lex.” Clark said breathlessly. “I want you inside me so badly I ache.”

Lex sat up and rolled Clark over onto his stomach. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom packet. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers as he kissed his way down Clark’s back.

“Just relax, Clark.” He whispered between kisses, sliding his slick fingers along Clark’s cleft. He felt the tight hole and slowly eased one finger inside.

Clark moaned and bucked up against him, rocking his hips back and forth to find friction against the silk sheets.  
“Hold still, Clark!” Lex urged, placing a hand on Clark’s back gently. “Don’t rush it.”

“No, Lex.” Clark groaned, “I’m fine. Another.”

Lex shook his head, “I know you’re tough, Clark, there’s no need to prove it.”

“Please, Lex” he moaned, another finger. Put it inside me. I need it!”

Clark’s voice sounded so desperate, and his thrashing was becoming so urgent that Lex hesitantly pushed a second finger inside. Clark cried out, but his moans were of pleasure, not pain, and Lex was more than a little surprised. _He really is unbelievable._

“C’mon, Lex!” Clark moaned, “Fuck me already.”

“Patience, Clark.” He said with a smile, curling his fingers gently, expecting to elicit an explosive response, but Clark just continued moaning with the same intensity. Undeterred, Lex began to scissor him open.

“I’m serious, Lex. I’m fine. Please. I need you inside me!” Clark gasped, Lex looked up at his face only to see his head turned to once side, his cheek pressed against the pillow, and his eyes shut so tightly it looked like it hurt.

“I’m not going to rush this, Clark.” He said, “why don’t you open your eyes. I want to see you…”

Clark shook his head. “Not right now, Lex. Please. Just do it.”

“You look like you’re in pain, Clark…” Lex insisted.

“It’s not pain.” Clark gasped, his eyes still shut tight, “please. I know what I’m talking about.”

“Clark-“

“Fuck me, Lex!”

Lex wasn’t sure what made him believe Clark, _wasn't sure_ _what ever makes him believe Clark, _but he did. He slid his fingers out and rolled a condom onto his dripping cock, just as eager as Clark, if not more to be inside this god-like boy. Lex slowly eased inside Clark’s tight body and both of them gasped out in ecstasy as he pushed his way inside. Clark was still so tight that Lex worried he had to be hurting him, but instead, Clark sounded like he was in heaven.

“Yes, Lex! More! Move! C’mon, you won’t hurt me!”

Clark’s encouragement was enough to make Lex speed up his pace, rocking in and out of his tight sheath. The breathy moans spurred him on, moving faster and faster, until he was slamming into Clark as hard as he could, sweat dripping off his skin. All his fears about hurting Clark were long gone as Clark cried out over and over again.

“Wait!” Clark cried and Lex stilled immediately, worried.

“Clark?” Lex slid out quickly and put his hand on Clark’s shoulder.

“I want to see you.” He gasped, rolling over and holding his knees wide apart. It was a gorgeous sight, Clark laid out on his back, his leaking cock bobbing against his toned abs and his face an open book. For the first time, possibly ever, Lex felt like he could read every emotion on Clark’s face. Lex nodded, repositioned himself and slid back into Clark, who shut his eyes once more. Lex paused, watching Clark’s face carefully as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking quickly. He looked up at Lex and nodded and Lex began to move once more. He found his rhythm again quickly and felt himself rapidly slipping closer to the edge.

“Lex, yes, Lex!” Clark gasped, and Lex watched with unrestrained awe as Clark came again, untouched this time, shooting ropes of come across his chest. Lex followed close behind, burying himself to the hilt and crying out with a shudder as he came. He collapsed on top of Clark, sliding out and tossing the used condom into the small trash bin beside his bed.

“Lex,” Clark said weakly, “that was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Lex chuckled to himself, “and you’re all I wanted for Christmas.”

Clark laughed and found Lex’s hand beside him, “You know, I think I know what we can do tomorrow…”

“What’s that, Clark?”

“I think you’ve got a few trees that need decorating.”


End file.
